


Apple Rabbits

by Pita Pan (Lizlow)



Category: 7'Scarlet (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Pita%20Pan
Summary: “Whoa, you cut them to look like bunnies, Isora-kun! They’re so cute!”“You bet! This way, they can bounce right into your month, Ichiko-chan~!”“Hahaha! …Wait, huh?”Andabsolutelyadorable!“Haha, ju~st kidding, but–” he holds up one of the peeled apple slices, moving it in in a ‘hopping’ motion until it touches her lips, which he follows by leaning himself closer, “–maybe it wants to take itself that seriously?”





	Apple Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of my personal writing challenge on tumblr. I rolled Isora, and the day's prompt was apples and immediately went for apple rabbits! Thinking about this boy's route makes me embarrassed -- he's... _a lot_ , and there are things that I'm still... Oh, Isora, Isora, you surprised me.

A warm day, where the breeze makes waves through streets, wafting the generous scents an expert baker’s craft with delicate care. Of course, the rather popular passitere is always ready to share his talent with the world over, striving to get better and better every day, striving to make something so delicious the one precious to him will be able to get past her dislike of a certain fruit, the one  _he_  caused. 

It’s a special day off, for the two of them, one they don’t get to have often, since they’re so busy. That makes these moments where he has her all to himself even more important though. He can’t help but want it, even if he knows, especially now, that there are points where he does need to hold back. She’s safe, sweet, happy.

“Whoa, you cut them to look like bunnies, Isora-kun! They’re so cute!”

“You bet! This way, they can bounce right into your month, Ichiko-chan~!”

“Hahaha! …Wait, huh?”

And absolutely  _adorable!_

“Haha, ju~st kidding, but–” he holds up one of the peeled apple slices, moving it in in a ‘hopping’ motion until it touches her lips, which he follows by leaning himself closer, “–maybe it wants to take itself that seriously?”

Ichiko blushes, deeply, trying her best to keep her mouth shut, even as Isora purposely brushes the little bunny apple against her lips again.  _Don’t let his teasing beat you, Ichiko..!_  Even, if she doesn’t mind this, it makes her heart race, and she doesn’t know what to think, how to keep her thoughts in order.

Her boyfriend is really unfair.

“Ichiko-chan, how mean, rejecting the little bunny like this,” Isora says this, making the apple ‘retreat’ and sets it off to the side of the plate, turning away at the same time. “These are just part of the presentation. The perfect topping to a treat I’ve made you.”

“A-Again? I told you I didn’t think I could eat this many…”

“One everyday, naturally,” he winks. “You don’t have to eat it though. I won’t force you.”

“I know…” Ichiko replies, “but after you went through this much effort…” It smells tasty too. She wouldn’t be surprised if a neighbor or two wandered over and asked for a bit. Isora’s generous enough to share with pride, chatting with them all the same, and Ichiko really respects how easily it comes to him.

“Then, you really will try it?”

“Ummm…” Ichiko’s taken once more by how puppy-like the younger is. “Yes, I will. Thank you for this, Isora-kun.”

“I want you to be happy, Ichiko-chan,” Isora says. He’ll gladly prepare every meal with her, run a cafe with her, just like when they reunited. It’s because of her he loves to bake, and it’s because of her he’s still pushing on this far. Things got rough when they weren’t at their safest, and he realizes how drastic his measures got, and how bad things ended up at the end, but now, things are better.

He treasures her truly. What an incredibly selfish man he is, desiring her attention like his, wanting to keep her to himself like this, toying with her like this. She said she didn’t mind it though, so maybe she’s selfish too.

How he loves this princess of his.

These sweet apples, and a cake for the pairing, he places a special cut apple leaf and one rabbit apple on it. Ichiko watches, wondering if he’s going to put a second one on it.

Just then, her phone rings, and she checks the caller ID to see that it’s Hino.

“Oh… Hino, I sho–” but just as she says it, Isora snatches her phone out of her hands, letting it ring as he spins it around a bit. “I-Isora-kun! Would you mind giving that back?”

“Nuh-uh, Ichiko-chan!” Isora shakes his head, “You’re mine today, remember?”

“Ah…” She told him he had to get along with Hino, but she supposes that not answering when she’s supposed to be out with her boyfriend is pretty normal - wait, why is Hino calling anyway? Bad timing, worried?

Her questions get pushed aside as Isora picks up the other rabbit apple in his free hand and says two simple words, loudly, “Rasoiri maah!”

“A magic trick?”

“Bingo,” Isora has his smile back up, his voice ever sweet, “Where will this little bunny go?” He sets down her phone once it finishes ringing and goes back to full focus mode. “Now, watch closely, and don’t get mad if you fall for me more, okay?”

Ichiko presses her lips, watching as Isora once again moves the rabbit apple around, waving it to mimic the way the creature in question moves. Isora seems to be enjoying how into it she’s getting, knowing full well that she’ll end up distracted by one part of the illusion soon.

Her eyes stay upon his hands, trying to trace where he’s going to allow the rabbit to end up, when he suddenly throws his hand up, and her gaze darts upward, gasping, surprised that he would throw it like that. Did he actually? Where’d it go? She looks around, searching, trying to discover it before he notices that she really thinks it’s disappeared.

And  _that’s_  when he captures her lips.


End file.
